Scout Plays Doki Doki Literature Club
by TheUrge522
Summary: The Scout having nothing to do decided to play Doki Doki Literature Club. When an incident in the virtual world of TF2 had been mess up badly. The Scout and his fellow teammates must find out who caused this incident and how to solve this catastrophic event. (First chapter is out but it might need some improvement)


**Scout Plays "Doki Doki Literature Club"**

"Oi! Scout, what you're doing?" The Sniper said. Cleaning his Sniper Rifle.

"Oh just finding a new game." The Scout said. Scrolling through many trending games.

"You're bored now, aren't you pal." The Sniper said.

"Yea. Ever since we beat up Blu Team. I got nothing to do, but to find a game to play. Besides, I'm kinda bored playing games that I Bought."

As the Scout continues to search for new games. He found something in particular that he never heard of.

"This looks interesting." The Scout said. "Hey Sniper do you know anything about this game."

"What!?" The Sniper turn around to a Scout pointing the game "Doki Doki Literature Club".

"Never heard of that game. Looks interesting." He said as he continues to clean his Sniper Rifle.

"It's free. So maybe I can play it."

"Sure whatever just do what you want." He said as he finishes up cleaning his Sniper.

* * *

Somewhere in 2fort where the red spawn is. The Medic and Engineer were working on a microdevice.

"And done." The Engineer said. Having finished their device. "I call this the Patch."

"What a common name?" The Medic said. Expecting for the Engineer to have a fancier name.

"It's the only thing I can remember of." The Engineer said. "Sadly"

"This device will allow us to patch any known glitches and fix it. That way we don't have to worry about those griefers." The Engineer said.

"So, when are we going to use it for?" The Medic said.

"Well, I better give this to Valve and confirm it." The Engineer said. "Hopefully, they would accept it."

But once he leaves the door. It begins to glitched out.

"What?" The Engineer said.

"Did you see that?"

The Medic shock, as he gets off his chair. "Oh, I got a bad feeling about this." The Medic said. Seemly Knowing that an incident would happen.

"Medic!" The Engineer yell. "Behind you."

The Medic turned back seeing that the front entrance door is all mess up, clipping through walls, and disfigured.

"What is happening!?" The Medic yell.

"Don't tell me someone must've activated that Error Box again?" He Whispers. "Come on Medic were leaving into reality."

* * *

Back to Red Team's Home

"Alright, game install and ready to go." The Scout said.

The Scout stretches his arm and his neck to prepare for the moment that he been waiting for.

"Let's play!"

As the game boots up. A warning sign shows up. "Warning! This game is not suitable for all ages and may not be view at work or in front of your parents. Please proceed with caution, as it may contain inappropriate content that leads to depression, determination, unable to sleep, just Monika, death, just Monika, sex, just Monika, overload of cuteness, just Monika, waifu lover, and finally just MONIKA! Viewer discretion is advised. :)"

"Umm?" The Scout said confused. "Is it me or is this supposed to be an actual warning sign?"

Despite The Scout skeptical about this warning, he continues on. "Alright, I'm ready to start this game." Scout click on new game and the chaos start.

Well for now not really.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the RED living room.

"Spy!" The Heavy said. "I'm hungry!"

"Don't rush me, fat man!" The Spy said cooking in the background. "I'm making one of the most well-known food in the world. And it takes time to finish it.."

As the Heavy impatiently waited for the food to be ready. He heard someone turning on the T.V. It was the Soldier. Having woken up from his couch.

"News report that along going casual restaurant was shut down, due to the amount of backlash from the employees and the customer saying that they encountered numerous malfunction to the Touhous. The employees had also stated that thieves enter the restaurant armed with weapons as they try to steal the Touhous."

The Soldier having noticed this call the Spy.

"Spy!" The Soldier shouted. "Is this…"

"Don't talk about it, Soldier." The Spy said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say it was a secret we promise to forget."

Before the Soldier would ask another question to the Spy. The Sniper came downstairs expecting to smell some good food.

"Oi Spy. Is the food ready?" The Sniper said.

"Almost ready Sniper. I just needed a few more spices."

"Tell everyone to be ready at the table." The Spy said.

The Sniper nodded, going back upstairs.

"Sayori." The Scout said. Looking at the pretty blonde hair girl. "She looks interesting." He smiled starting to daydream of him and Sayori going out on various places that the Scout could think of. He was interrupted, however, when the Sniper opens the door loudly, shocking him.

"Oi Scout. Dinner's ready." He said.

"What really, but I just got to the fun part?" He complained.

"Save the game for later Scout. Your stomach will growl before it digests your body up."

"Oh right fine." He said. Standing up and walking out slouching.

"Man what a downer," Sniper said.

Before the Sniper would follow him. He heard a strange noise like someone is staticing. "Huh?" Sniper thought that the strange noise was coming from Scout's game, so he investigates. "I could've sworn that noise is coming from his game." He said while starting a cute blonde girl. "Man she's a beauty."

Being sidetrack. He minimizes the game hoping to find some clues.

He noticed a notepad icon on the taskbar, glowing as if it was recently launched. The Sniper click on it curiosity and to his surprise find some garbled words.

"What is all of this?" The Sniper said. Not knowing anything of the garbled language. "I have to tell this to the Engineer. Maybe he might know this." He assumed

"Sniper are you coming!" The Scout said.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He shouted having no choice but to deal with this later. He switches back to his game and rushed downstairs.


End file.
